Elements Of The Beyond
by StarDW101
Summary: After Faolan, there has not been many malcadh. It has been two years since the last malcadh pup had been born through out the clans until now. These new pups have strange deformities. Could this be another new beginning since Faolan, or something tragedic?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Aonani paced in her den, she knew she was going to have a malcadh. The first malcadh of many years. If she had one then the cycle would continue. If this pup lived, it would have a horrible life if the gaddergnaw begins again. She finally laid down to rest for the time was coming.

Lexi, the Obea of the McCormick pack, stood on a ridge watching Aonani's den. _I hate my job_, Lexi thought. Only minutes later did she hear the whelping of the pups.

Aonani looked at her five, beautiful pups. Immediately, she saw that four of them was a malcadh. _Oh Faolan, watch over them for you were once like this. Let them live like you have_. Aonani thought. The one with no deformity look just like her, a dark grey with little white. The one of the girl malcadh was almost a blue color who's ear were really small and half of a tail. She sensed that this one was deaf in the left ear. The other malcadh girl was the color of the earth which had her left hind leg missing and she was blind in her right eye. One of the boy malcadh was the color of fire red. _Like the one which the Great Faolan had jumped_, Aonani thought. The red malcadh had a deformity of only two toes on all his feet and blind in his left eye. The other boy malcadh was pure white. He was deaf in his right ear and an engulfed chest with twisted blood veins and life pip. _Like the Whistler. Oh my poor pups! Faolon and Edme! Whistler and all gnaw wolves of the past. Please help them_! Aonani cried in the heavens.

An hour had past and Lexi went to the cave. Aonani looked up and saw the Obea. She rose up and the pups squeled. Lexi came in and grabbed the malcadh pups. _So many malcadh. Has to be a record!_ Lexi thought. Aonani picked up the one that looked like her and followed Lexi out of her own den.

Lexi twitched her tail to tell Aonani to stay where she was. There was a cougar den just to the west of where they were and sat the malcadh pups down on their tummfraw. The malcadh pups barked and Lexi came back to Aonani. "Follow," Lexi said to Aonani as she picked up the only non-malcadh in the litter. Aonani followed immediatly, she knew where she was and if she could come back this way then she could pick up her pups if it's not to late.

A mother cougar walked out following her cubs. The cubs saw the malcadh pups and was licking them. The mother cougar saw the pups and scented the Obea. _Why would a wolf abandoned their own kind?_ the cougar thought. Her cubs looked at their mother and pleaded to keep them for they didn't understand the wolf and cougar problem. The mother cougar roared to her cubs no then they started whimpering. The pups squealed at the roar. The mother cougar sighed to her pups and nodded for them to bring them in.

The pack ran Aonani and her mate to different directions. Aonani tried to go toward the tummfraw but the pack cut her off. Once off the MacDuff territory, Aonani went to the river and sat down. _They were beautiful_, Aonani thought.

The malcadh pups and the cougar cubs was drinking the milk from the mother cougar. She saw that there was a deformity in the wolf pups and now she knew why they were abandoned. She looked at her cubs and then at the wolf pups. She nuzzled them all. Her cubs asked to watch over the pups and not harm them and so she was keeping her word. _I should give them names_, the mother cougar thought.

The mother cougar named all the malcadh pups. The blue color one, Naida and her sister which was brown, Onatah. The boys were Falcon and Aden, in honor of their pelts. _Such beauty_, the cougar thought and laid down to rest.

Lexi was giving her testimony to the cheiftain. "I saw it with my own eyes. Four malcadh pups! The first malcadh pups for more than 24 moons!" Lexi cried.

"You have done the right thing for it is tradition that we abandon any malcadh pups. May these pups not die in vain, may all the gnaw wolves who recorded our history watch over these pups," Hunte McCormick answered. This clan was created from siblings of gnaw wolves and respected them but treated them the same but a little nicer.

Lexi bowed her head and trotted off to her den. _May Faolan gaurd their lives till they die_, Lexi thought. It would be cold tonight and she hoped the pups die a sleepy death or even Faolan's great paw put them in a snugged bush to keep them warm.

(Author note time! if you have any questions, please ask :) i want to hear)


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Hunt

Last time….

_The mother cougar named all the malcadh pups. The blue color one, Naida and her sister which was brown, Onatah. The boys were Falcon and Aden, in honor of their pelts. _Such beauty_, the cougar thought and laid down to rest._

…_..._

_Lexi bowed her head and trotted off to her den. _May Faolan guard their lives till they die, _Lexi thought. It would be cold tonight and she hoped the pups die a sleepy death or even Faolan's great paw put them in a snugged bush to keep them warm._

* * *

The Longclaw, the mother cougar, cuffed Falcon on the ear for doing a move wrong and show him again. "Keep your tail down, Falcon. Don't hold it too high," she said.

"Yes Longclaw," Falcon said and put his tail down. He was practicing for his first hunting trip with his wolf siblings, the cougar cubs did not make it through their first winter. It has been almost two years since their abandonment. She taught them everything she knows and made their deformities, their strengths. When they asked, Longclaw didn't tell them why they look different than she does. She would always ignore or say 'just the way you were born.'

"Come on Falcon!" Aden said, his flame colored pelt was shining.

Longclaw went to the pups and licked them all to make them shine. The pups would eat anything to the plants and leaves to meat and bones. They were tough. _My pups, now and forever, _she thought and sent them on their way. It was their first hunting trip by themselves.

Onatah and Naida was talking about the planets for herbs, they liked learning about medicine and keeping others health before Longclaw sent them away. Falcon, Aden, Onatah, and Naida ran with their most comfortable spots. Onatah was always on the far left because of her blind right eye. Next to her was her brother Falcon who was deaf in the right ear. Next to Falcon was the smallest of them all, Naida who also was deaf but in the left ear. Last was the leader of them all, Aden. Aden was blind in the left eye so he was on the far right. Aden and Onatah had better sight than Falcon and Naida despite their blindness because they focused more with it. Naida and Falcon had better hearing despite THEIR deafness. They were always on the move in this order.

* * *

Longclaw saw them take down a male caribou when she saw a wolf pack spying on her pups. She ignored it thinking that they will never steal them. She came down the cliff towards the pups to eat when she saw the wolf pack running at her. She turned around and saw that the wolf pack surrounded the pups. She charged at the wolf pack and crouched over her pups and hissed at the wolves.

The wolves were barking at her and the pups. The wolf pack jumped at the cougar. She dodged and picked up her pups and ran. They went to the cave at top speed but the pack was following. "Hide in the cave!" Longclaw hissed at the pups and they ran to the cave. Longclaw turned back around and faced the wolf pack.

* * *

Back at the cave, they heard the howling and barking of the wolves.

"Longclaw?" Falcon whispered into the wind.

Getting mad, Onatah and Naida ran out and towards the sounds. Falcon and Aden followed and formed their line. Once they got their, the wolves were tearing Longclaw apart slowly.

"No!" all four of them howled and jumped on the wolves. All four of them broke a wolf's back and the other wolves backed away.

When the wolves saw their deformities, they cried, "Malcadh pups!" or "new gnaw wolves!"

_Malcadh? Gnaw wolves? What? _the pups wondered.

The wolves growled, they thought that it was gnaw wolves from a different clan or pack. "What are you doing?" the yelled.

"Leave our mother alone!" Naida howled.

"You killed her!" Aden cried.

"Stand down gnaw wolves!" the leader of the byriss said.

The pups growl but are knocked to their feet by outflanker.

"I said stand down!" the chieftain growled and bit their muzzle. The pups whimpered and laid their ears back. Today would change them forever.

* * *

The Sark sensed something was up, she was the fifth sark since the one of Faolan's time. _Must be the malcadh pups from a few years ago. Poor McCormick clan didn't even see them, _she thought. She thought back to when Aonani came to her den talking about her pups. _The prophecy! _she yelled to herself and went over to a spoken jug that Faolan said with his last words.

_In some years, _

_Fire, Earth, Air, and Water will save us, _

_change us, or destroy us as outsiders._

The Sark closes the jug tight so nothing more would come out. She loved listening to Faolan. _Oh Great Faolan, watch over the pups,_ she thought.

* * *

(Author note: Ok, I like this one. I kinda rushed into this. I didn't want to put all those chapters up about their life with Longclaw, it would be about ten chapters. Haha! Thank you for reading this :))


	3. Chapter 3: Only the First of Many

Last Time..

_"Stand down gnaw wolves!" the leader of the byriss said._

_The pups growl but are knocked to their feet by outflanker._

_"I said stand down!" the chieftain growled and bit their muzzle. The pups whimpered and laid their ears back. Today would change them forever._

_…._

_She thought back to when Aonani came to her den talking about her pups._ The prophecy! _she yelled to herself and went over to a spoken jug that Faolan said with his last words._

In some years,

Fire, Earth, Air, and Water will save us,

change us, or destroy us as outsiders.

_The Sark closes the jug tight so nothing more would come out. She loved listening to Faolan._ Oh Great Faolan, watch over the pups, _she thought._

* * *

The pups had learned a lot in four months. They learned that they were originally of the McCormick which had mysteriously disappeared so they are with the MacNab now. They had also learned to gnaw on a bone from the chieftains.

"I hate it here. I want to go into a different pack!" Onatah said. "All these stupid rules and your tail between your legs!"

"Everyone makes fun of us! It's not right!" Naida said and started to groom her siblings.

Everyone nodded. Tomorrow was a byriss and they had to be there. They had a plan that was going to be amazing, even kick them out of the clan.

* * *

At the byriss, the pups was assigned to posts they could not be able to do with because of their deformities. They knew that was going to happen. So, during the byriss, the pups had formed together in their line in the middle, when the signal passed to press, the pups slowed down and went off to the side and then blasted to the male elk they were chasing. When the head of the byriss saw them at the corner of his eye, it was too late. They had jumped on the back of the elk and gotten hold of it. The out flankers jumped on the elk to and brought it down. The wolves formed a circle to thank the elk for its meat. _It is truly worthy,_ the pups thought.

* * *

When they had eaten, it had little left but enough for the pups. They had little stomachs.

The chieftain came up to the pups and nipped at them. "Why didn't you stay in the back like you're supposed to?" he asked.

"I humbly beg that I announce for my siblings," Naida crawled up.

"Speck gnaw wolf," he said.

"The other humble wolves pushed us aside. Our humble selves didn't know what to do. Also, we got too carried away with our humble task. We are so used for hunting on our own," Naida said and her siblings nodded and whimpered but looked at each other with a sly grin.

The chieftain growled and bit them on the muzzle again. Their punishment was just the first of many.

The Sark was brewing up a memory recipe for a mother of a malchad. She had scented them in her pack and wanted to know.

"I'm afraid I can't help you remember my dear, but here," the Sark said and gave her the 'spoon.'

"Thank you," the she-wolf nodded her gratitude after drinking it.

The Sark pointed her to the cave where she could stay. "You can stay in here Aonani," the Sark said.

Aonani trotted into the cave and onto an elk pelt. She smelled her scent from about three years before. When she laid down, everything went dark and she dreamed of her pups.

* * *

Author Note:

Hey guys! Do you like it? I'll be doing a chapter once a week now because I have three other stories I'm trying to do so, yeah. If it is late I'm sorry. If you are wondering what my character's look like and discrptions, please send me and message. I would like more reviews and I will take some ideas so I can make this story more interesting. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: 'Found'-a-tion

Last time..

_"The other humble wolves pushed us aside. Our humble selves didn't know what to do. Also, we got too carried away with our humble task. We are so used for hunting on our own," Naida said and her siblings nodded and whimpered but looked at each other with a sly grin._

_The chieftain growled and bit them on the muzzle again. Their punishment was just the first of many._

_…_

_The Sark pointed her to the cave where she could stay. "You can stay in here Aonani," the Sark said._

_Aonani trotted into the cave and onto an elk pelt. She smelled her scent from about three years before. When she laid down, everything went dark and she dreamed of her pups._

* * *

When Aonani woke up, she said thanks to the Sark and went on her way back towards her pack. On her way, she scented her pups going to the high chieftain. _Oh! The byrrgis! That was very good for them. Oh my pups! _she thought and smiled inwardly. Then, she heard the earth shake and looked up. She stopped right on a moose trail and there they were, stampeding towards her. Aonani stood paralyzed.

* * *

The pups heard a familiar cry of pain and shot their ears up just when an outflanker bit their muzzles. Ignoring the bite, the pups raced toward the direction of the cry and after them was the out flankers. When the pups reached the cry, they found themselves on a moose track and the moose get left and they saw a she-wolf lying in the middle. The pups went to her and stiff her.

"It's our first milk giver!" Naida cried and everyone was trying to remember but Naida had the gift of remembering. "Milk giver?" she sniffed as the she-wolf lifted her head.

"Oh my pups! I'm so proud!" Aonani said and tried to lift her head more but her neck was badly bruised.

"Shush! It's ok," Onatah pushed the she-wolf's head down just as the out flankers arrived and saw the gnaw wolves trying to help the wolf so they sat and watched.

"What is your name?" Aden asked kindly, he remembered but only a little.

"My name is Aonani. You were taken away from me and set to your tummfraw near a cougar's den," the she-wolf said.

"Yes. The cougar was very nice to us," Falcon said and licked Aonani's cheek.

Aonani smiled and huffed looking up at the stars. "I may be able to get to see her if I am lucky. I am grateful for her for keeping you alive when I couldn't. Oh my dear pups! I will always love you even when you think I hurt you. May the Great Faolan guide your paths," she said died.

The pups gathered around her and licked her cheek. "Thank you for everything you possibly could do," they all said and put earth dirt over her and walked back to the out flankers with sad faces but while walking to the front to they could watch, they got bit and knocked over slightly. _Thank you Longclaw and Aonani for everything! _they thought and looked at each other. They finally knew who their real mother, that Longclaw told them about, was.

* * *

The Sark scented something was up while looking into the fire. Then she saw it. She saw what happened to Aonani and saw that her pups got to see her before she went to the star ladder. The Sark smiled and sent a silent thank you to Lupus and her ancestors for telling her.

* * *

Author note:

Good so far? What do you think about me doing Percy Jackson? Reviews please! Read my other stories to like, Tony's' Little Problem and Goten and Shibla and review them to please! Thank you! :)


	5. Chapter 5: The Punishment

Last time…

_The pups gathered around her and licked her cheek. "Thank you for everything you possibly could do," they all said and put earth dirt over her and walked back to the out flankers with sad faces but while walking to the front to they could watch, they got bit and knocked over slightly. Thank you Longclaw and Aonani for everything! they thought and looked at each other. They finally knew who their real mother that Longclaw told them about, was._

…...

_The Sark scented something was up while looking into the fire. Then she saw it. She saw what happened to Aonani and saw that her pups got to see her before she went to the star ladder. The Sark smiled and sent a silent thank you to Lupus and her ancestors for telling her._

* * *

Lexi sat up from her midday nap. She just got back from sending another pup to their tummfraw, she was tired of her job. She got up and ran to a cliff.

The four pups had the bone of shame in their mouth when they caught a scent of an Obea. They followed and saw Lexi, they put the bone down and slowly jogged up. "Lexi?" they said.

Lexi turned around and saw the pups. _How did they know I was here?_ she thought. "I'm sorry gnaw wolves. I am sorry for abandoning you on your tummfraw, please forgive me," she whimpered.

"You were only doing your job," Falcon said trying to comfort her.

Lexi smiled. "You will be great one day," she said and before they could testify, Lexi spun around and jumped off the cliff down into a watery grave.

The pups stared down in horror. "Lexi!" they said and then they heard a big splash and she was gone.

* * *

The pups trotted on to the next pack. They stopped and looked up at the dark sky and saw a lochin. They howled their song to Lexi:

_**Lexi, Lexi**_

_**Climb high in the sky**_

_**Join our mother and your family,**_

_**For they are now beautiful as you are.**_

_**Lexi, Lexi**_

_**Climb high in the sky,**_

_**Climb your way to peace,**_

_**Climb your way to victory.**_

_**Climb your way up the star ladder and rest forever.**_

The Sark heard the pups in the distance. She too looked outside and saw a lochin. _Could it really be Lexi?_ she thought. She sent a silent pray into the heavens and went back to her work still thinking about Lexi and all the obeas in the past.

* * *

Lexi looked around, she wasn't wet at all, she looked up and saw stary wolves. I looked down and saw the earth. She was dead, that was her intention. She looked back up and raced up the ladder. When she got there, she saw her past family and friends. She looked around and caught the scent of Faolan and suddenly went into a submission posture.

"Get up Lexi," he said gently and walked to her. Lexi stood and looked at him. Faolan said his thanks about the pups and told her about his prophecy he foretold.

"That prophecy is them? Somehow I had a reasoning that it would be them," Lexi said and soon she was greeted into the line of stary wolves.

* * *

The pups finished their shame walk to each pack and returned to their own. When the got their, one of the lords bit their muzzles. The lord came up on Aden's blind side and bit him. Without thinking, Aden droppped his bone, spun around, and attacked the lord full force. The lord tembled, got back up, grabbed him by his neck and shook him. Aden's siblings turned around and attacked the lord. The lord dropped Aden and soon all the other wolves were on top of them. The pups growled at their holders. The lords gave them another punishment. Immediaitly, the pups' holders dragged them into the lords cave for sentencing.

* * *

"Your sentence is," the lord said. He had no idea what to do. Seperate them? They are stronger together and that could be dangerous. "Seperate them," he told one of the outflankers. They nodded and took all the pups out so they could have a discession.

* * *

"Ok, Onatah stays with us, Aden goes with the MacDongel, Falcon with the MacAngus, and Naida with the MacNamara," the lord finally said. Three of the outflankers learned how to gnaw and so they wrote what the lord said and acted like is was the cheiftain of the McNab clan.

* * *

The outflankers took the bone and each handed to the right gnaw wolf. The pups went their different ways and set at press-paw speed to the clan. The pups didn't know that they might never seen each other again.

* * *

Author Note: Chapters are going to be really sort, I just started Watch Wolf and hopefully I'll be done with the series around Christmas and the chapters should be longer, all depends. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6: We Are What?

Last time…

_"Ok, Onatah stays with us, Aden goes with the MacDongel, Falcon with the_

_MacAngus, and Naida with the MacNamara," the lord finally said. Three of the outflankers learned how to gnaw and so they wrote what the lord said and acted like is was the cheiftain of the McNab clan._

_…._

_The outflankers took the bone and each handed to the right gnaw wolf. The_

_pups went their different ways and set at press-paw speed to the clan. The pups didn't know that they might never seen each other again._

* * *

Onatah wake up in her den that she made. She didn't know where her siblings were. She shivered as she looked straight ahead. She saw big wolves that looked like her and her siblings. Onatah barked at them but they didn't look at her. The wolves all howled and it seemed like all the elements flowed out of them. The brown one that Onatah believed was her, was howling also but the earth shook. When the blue-ish wolf howled, the river was forming waves. Onatah saw volcanos around the wolves. A fire red-ish wolf was howling and the volcanos were slowly erupting. When a pure white wolf howled, the air was gusting hot and cold wind everywhere. The wolves disappeared when Onatah shook herself out of the 'trance.' She walked to her pack's camp.

* * *

Aden had no idea where he was. He was with two outflankers and a bone next to him. He was told that he can't read the bone but when it was in his mouth, he felt the bents in the bone that the outflankers made. He started reading:

_Aden has been detained from the McNab clan. If you would to kindly bring him into your clan would be great. Aden's siblings are also on their way to different clans. I believe the four gnaw wolves will be a danger to this land together._

Aden gasped. _Danger? What does that mean? We have caused no danger at all!_ He thought. _This is cag-mag! We are no danger!_ he looked up at the outflankers, they are still asleep. He felt anger and sadness. How could they do this? Siblings are supossed to stay together, a clan is supossed to stay together, but no this time. Then the outflankers woke up and looked at him. Aden did the submission roles and looked up with his only good eye and his two toes dug in the ground.

"What are you doing gnaw wolf? Are you reading the bone?" growled one of the outflankers, she was as brown as caribou.

"N-no," Aden said and did more submission, scared that they might bat at his blind eye.

"Alright gnaw wolf, let's go," said the other, she was black with specks of white.

Aden picked up the bone and started walking to the clan, the MacDongel clan.

"We are _teaglachen_, and always will be," Aden whispered into the wind, teaglachen was what Longclaw said to them before they fell asleep, it means family.

* * *

Falcon started crying, he was getting upset and the abuse from these outflankers was unbearable. They were still asleep, it was morning when he and his siblings would wake up. He thought about what happened last night. The council and these outflankers going with both of his siblings and him but his little sister, Onatah. He thought back when all of this happened. The McNab killed their second milk giver, Longclaw, and ordered them to a life of gnawing bones and eating last and abuse from any wolf, young and old. He was the oldest of his four siblings but looked like he was the runt. The engulfed chest what brought him to his tummfraw. He looked hurt and cursed under his breath.

"Not to_ greet_ my friends and foes," he said and heard a familiar voice. "Aden?" Falcon asked and turned around but no-one was there. He marrow was pointing to the MacDongel pack. "Brother, may Lupus guide all of us back together one day."

Falcon turned back around when he heard the two outflankers stirring. He started his submission postures. He hated being a gnaw wolf.

"Get up bird brain," one outflanker said and hit him on the left ear, his good ear, leaving a mark. "Let's go," the outflanker said.

Falcon picked the bone up and followed the outflankers toward his new clan.

* * *

Naida trotted along the river with the outflankers. They have told her everything. These to outflankers were nice to her since she came into the clan.

"The lord believes we are dangerous? Why?" she asked.

"He just does. We are going to join you in the McNamara clan if they accept us," one outflanker said, they were almost half way to the clan.

"Can I still see them?" Naida asked.

"Only in battle Naida, other than that, I have no clue," the other outflanker said.

"I'll see them again soon," Naida said and they settled down to rest. She went to the river and sat her half tail in. She always felt she had a full tail in the water.

* * *

"We are what? Seperated? Why are we separated? We're family! Family can't be seperated!" Onatah said and looked around, the only time she could speak out was when the lord said, and he said it.

"You four are too dangerous," he said.

"We are not dangerous!" Onatah howled and bolted out of the cave. She went to the edge of her pack's territory. "Aden, Falcon, Naida, we will see each other again," she cried and howled a farewell and sad song into the air. Once Onatah stopped howling, she went to a place where there was many bones and carved out their life story together, the past, present, and future. She got another bone and carved that she is going to the Sark and set it where everyone one the pack can see it. She looked around and bolted of to the Sark's den.

* * *

Author's Note!

Can you see the two ancient wolf words in there? It was greet and teaglachen. Teaglachen means family but I don't remember what greet means. Review please! I can see how many people are reading this(thanks by the way) but I want to know how I'm doing. Thank you :)


End file.
